


Your Donation

by atomicmayo



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Adulthood, Fan Comics, Gen, Gift Giving, M/M, Pre-Slash, Rare Pairings, Stuffed Toys, Toxic Masculinity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-04
Updated: 2019-09-04
Packaged: 2020-10-05 19:21:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20493956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/atomicmayo/pseuds/atomicmayo
Summary: Beach City Toys is holding a charity drive.





	Your Donation

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I used a post going around on twitter/tumblr as a prompt - “Don’t date people who make you feel like you have to hide your stuffed animals”.


End file.
